This application relates to apparatus and methods for supporting and powering fluorescent lamps. In particular, the application relates to apparatus and methods for distributing power from a ballast to a lamp holder.
Normally, when a fluorescent fixture is built by a fixture manufacturer, the manufacturer will start with an enclosure (typically sheet metal) and insert fluorescent lamp holders at either end of the fixture a nominal distance apart. The distance will usually depend on the length of fluorescent lamp or tube for which the fixture is designed. When multiple lamps are to be installed, the lamp holders will be positioned across the width of the fixture at nominal distances. Then, a ballast will be mounted to the enclosure in a location that is hidden from the end user. Then wires will be connected from the ballast to each lamp holder (the wires may already be part of the ballast).
In order to assemble a fluorescent fixture in this manner, several manual steps need to be performed. There may be numerous wires that connect the ballast to the lamp holders that the factory and installer may have to contend with. This can lead to wiring errors or simply an unappealing installation.
Lamps that are assembled in this manner may require features that are designed for a predetermined width-wise placement of the lamps. For example, the installation of lamps at 2-inch center-to-center distances would require a crossbar configured to engage lamp holders, and provide power, at those locations. If it were then desirable to manufacture a fixture having lamps at different center-to-center distances, a different crossbar would be required.
It would be desirable, therefore, to provide apparatus and methods that reduce the likelihood of manufacturing errors.
It would also be desirable, therefore, to provide apparatus and methods that reduce the requirement for fixture components having different center-to-center distances.